Confieso
by Kaede Kitajima
Summary: Confieso que, estando lejos de ti me sentí la persona mas solitaria del mundo. Querido Umi, volveré a tu lado.


_**Love Live! No me pertenece, es de sus respectivos dueños.**_

* * *

\- ¿Cómo sigue la espera? –inquirió un peligris de ambarinos ojos a su mejor amiga, una pelirroja de ojos amatistas.

Ambos se encontraban tomando calmadamente un café, más bien, la que fingía estar calmada era la pelirroja y el peligris solo se preocupaba al verla así.

-Podría ser peor, al menos ya faltan unos días…creo –soltó un profundo suspiro- no es como si me hubiera ido hace tiempo y sin explicación. Tampoco es como que el amor de mi vida tuviera excusa para odiarme –con una amarga sonrisa le dio unos sorbos a su café- no es nada…

-Maki-chan…

-Estoy bien Kotori, enserio –con una fingida sonrisa, la pelirroja tomo su bolso y levanto de la mesa- iré a caminar un momento, nos vemos después, ¿sí?

-Entiendo, ¿hoy llegaras a cenar? –inquirió el ojiambar. No tenía caso insistirle de que se quedara, cuando la Nishikino se ponía en ese estado, lo mejor era dejarla sola.

-Eso espero, de igual manera cena tu con Honoka, ¿sí? –acaricio suavemente la cabeza de su compañera de cuarto y esbozo otra fingida sonrisa- nos vemos, Kotori –con eso dicho, se retiró de la cafetería.

-Maki-chan…-el peligris la vio con una mueca en sus labios.

Kotori sabia a la perfección lo que había pasado su mejor amiga después de los eventos que la obligaron a desaparecerse por cuatro años.

Pero, en el corazón de la ojiambar, algún día la pelirroja encontraría la respuesta a que su corazón necesitaba.

Por otra parte, Nishikino Maki ya se encontraba en las grandes puertas de la escuela de Otonokiza, lugar de donde había egresado hace apenas unos cuatro años. Actualmente, se encontraba estudiando medicina.

En aquella escuela, no solo había empezado su etapa de preparatoria, sino que también había encontrado el amor en un joven de un curso mayor que ella.

-Me pregunto si aún me recordaras como, Umi –la joven soltó un profundo suspiro y cerró los ojos.

Por su mente cruzaban las imágenes de los días que había pasado con su enamorado, aun tan frescas como en esos efímeros días.

* * *

_\- ¡Que quede claro que vamos a llegar tarde por tu culpa, Honoka! –grito una joven Maki de apenas quince años que corría a la bienvenida de los primeros años de la escuela Otonokizaka._

_\- ¡Pero tú no me despertaste! ¡Maki-chan, no me puedes echar la culpa por tus tonterías! –contesto una entusiasta pelinaranja que lloriqueaba mientras corría a la par de la pelirroja- ¡nos van a castigar!_

_\- ¡Es culpa tuya y te callas! –en el momento que giro para gritarle a su amiga, las leyes de la física hicieron de las suyas y termino chocando con una masa mucho más grande que ella._

_En el piso, adolorida de su parte posterior, la pelirroja no deja de maldecir en voz baja a diestra y siniestra._

_-Maki-chan~ que tonta eres~ -se burló la ojiazul con una gran risa._

_-Lo lamento, deje que le ayude –una amable voz masculina hablo y recogió el maletín de la Nishikino- ¿le duele algo? ¿quiere que la lleve a la enfermería? –pregunto el joven al momento de ofrecerle la mano a la pelirroja._

_-Eres un… -la joven levanto la mirada y vio a quien le estaba ofreciendo ayuda._

_Eran pocas las veces en las que Nishikino Maki se quedaba callada o no reclamaba por algo que no le gustara o si la molestaban de inmediato declamaba a quien le hiciera daño, pero esa vez, fue la primera vez en la que no supo que decir. Aquel joven que le estaba ofreciendo ayuda, era alto de tez blanca y de cabellera azul, pero lo que en verdad la atrapo fueron esos hechizantes ojos marrones. Que no solo demostraban madurez, si no ternura, o al menos a ella le mostraban eso en ese momento._

_\- ¿Se hizo daño? Enserio lo lamento- siguió escuchándolo, esa calmada y atractiva voz la tenía embobada en aquel joven que la estaba levantando del piso con gentileza- ¿está bien? –volvió a preguntar el joven con una mirada preocupada._

_Sacudió su cabeza para salir del trance-E-eh s-sí, estoy bien…-contesto con dificultad, pues la impresión que le había dado ese joven aun no desaparecía de su mente._

_\- ¿segura? Se ve algo sonrojada, ¿tendrá fiebre? –sin pregunta alguna, el joven de cabellera azulada junto su frente con la de la pelirroja, que de inmediato abrió los ojos como platos y sus mejillas ardían aún más- Parece que no tiene calentura…-el peliazul se alejó un poco de ella y comenzó a ver a la joven inquisitivamente- ¿no le duele algo?_

_-Le duele el corazoncito, pero no creo que sea otra cosa –interrumpió la pelinaranja con una divertida sonrisa. Todo el tiempo que llevaba conociendo a la pelirroja jamás la vio tan atontada por alguien- ¿Cómo te llamas? Soy Kousaka Honoka, un placer –le hablo con gran confianza de sí misma._

_-Sonoda Umi –el joven contesto confundido por la actitud de aquellas jovencitas- una pregunta ¿cómo que le duele el corazón? ¿tiene algún problema cardiaco? –inquirió un tanto asustado por dicho problema._

_-Ella no, pero si su –antes de terminar, un buen golpe en la nuca fue dado de la pelirroja a la pelinaranja que de inmediato se quejó del dolor- pero que ruda eres~._

_-No es de tu incumbencia, Honoka- ya recuperada, la pelirroja negó levemente con la cabeza y vio al peliazul-Lo lamento Sonoda-san, no le haga caso, se le cayó a sus padres cuando era una bebe y quedo idiota de por vida –le comento la Nishikino al Sonoda que paso de tener una mirada confundida a una leve sonrisa._

_-Ya veo, tiene sentido –el joven soltó una leve risa- Son de primer año, ¿verdad?_

_-Sipi, ¿Cómo lo sabes Sonoda-san? –pregunto la ojiazul con una extraña sonrisa, era una sonrisa entre felicidad y duda, más bien parecía una mueca de bebe._

_-Por sus moños –enfatizo sus palabras señalando dichos objetos de las jóvenes- pero ¿no van algo tarde a la ceremonia de bienvenida?_

_\- ¡Es cierto, la ceremonia! –grito la Kousaka mientras veía por todos lados- ¡vamos tarde, pero no sabemos dónde está!_

_-En ese caso puedo ayudarlas –hablo el joven con una confiada sonrisa- síganme –aferrándose a su maletín y al de la chica pelirroja- tomaremos un atajo, ¿les parece bien?_

_-Está bien, pero yo puedo cargar mi maletín…-aunque la Nishikino intento quitarle su maletín, el joven peliazul únicamente lo tomo con más fuerza y le sonrió cariñosamente a la joven haciendo que esta se sonrojara de nueva cuenta._

_-No se preocupe Nishikino-san, no me cuesta nada cargarlo por usted-el peliazul le guiño el ojo, se dio la vuelva- vamos, al menos que quieran llegar tarde-comenzó a correr hacia el auditorio._

_\- ¡Pero también carga mi maletín, canijo chavalo! –grito Honoka que tomando de la mano de Maki comenzó a correr detrás de Umi- ¡no corras tan rápido!_

_-Honoka, compórtate –bufo la pelirroja que corría de la mano de la pelinaranja- contrólate –soltó en fingida molestia mientras una leve sonrisa escapaba de sus labios al ver la espalda del joven –"que buen inicio de año" –dijo mentalmente mientras corrían_

_Apenas si llegaron a las puertas del auditorio, pero había un problema, aun tenían que pasar sobre el presidente del consejo estudiantil Ayase Eli y su vicepresidenta Toujo Nozomi._

_\- ¿Por qué tan tarde? –inquirió el rubio con una ceja alzada al ver a uno de sus amigos con unas chicas de primero- Umi, ¿Qué está pasando?_

_-También es un placer verte, Eli –el peliazul suspiro y vio al presidente con su vicepresidenta- Nozomi, buenos días._

_-Buenos días Umi-kun. Chicas de primer año, bienvenidas a Otonokizaka –la pelimorada les sonrió con un aire materno a las jóvenes- espero que no hayan tenido problemas en llegar._

_-Pues, si tuvimos uno –comenzó a hablar la ojiazul- este muchachón que ven aquí –señalo a Umi- choco con mi amiga cabeza tomate que es esta –señalo a Maki- y en lo que recogió sus cosas, pues se nos hizo más tarde –rio levemente en su contestación mientras se rascaba la nuca._

_-Eso explica la pregunta que no me quisiste contestar, Umi –el presidente soltó un profundo suspiro- ¿Por qué estas cargando otro maletín? –alzo la ceja en cuanto vio un maletín extra en el hombro del peliazul._

_-Es de Nishikino-san –se encogió de los hombros como si fuera lo más normal del mundo- me pareció justo cargar su maletín, digo, la tire por error en la mañana, es lo menos que puedo hacer por ella._

_-Le dije que yo podía cargarla –comento la pelirroja con un leve sonrojo en sus mejillas._

_-Como dije, no me cuesta nada ayudarla, ¿o sí? –de nueva cuenta, el peliazul le guiño el ojo a la menor._

_-C-claro –la pelirroja de inmediato se sonrojo aún más y desvió la mirada apenada- g-gracias._

_-Que interesante descubrimiento –rio levemente la vicepresidenta del consejo estudiantil- ¿desde cuando eres así, Umi-kun?_

_-Tengo mis días, vicepresidenta –el joven peliazul rio levemente, le sonrió con cariño a la pelirroja y vio con una sonrisa amable a la pelinaranja- les recuerdo que van a llegar aún más tarde si no entran de una vez._

_-Tienes razón, vamos, vamos –la ojiazul abrió sus ojos como platos y tomo la mano de su amiga- vamos Maki-chan –dijo animada y paso sobre la autoridad del presidente del consejo estudiantil que las vio mientras negaba con la cabeza._

_-Nos vemos –hablo la pelirroja que de reojo vio al joven que hace un momento la había ayudado._

_-Te cuidas –el joven respondió con un movimiento de su muñeca._

_-Ahora sí, Sonoda Umi, ¿Qué te traes entre manos? –inquirió el rubio que se había cruzado de brazos- era para que las regañaras como lo hiciste hace unos minutos con otros alumnos, ¿Qué te está pasando ahora?_

_-Digamos que, esto se está poniendo interesante, ¿o no, vicepresidenta? –complemente vio a la mencionada que de inmediato le correspondió con una leve risa._

_-Tienes razón, delegado, está en lo correcto, este año será muy entretenido –la aludida, suavemente palmeo la espalda del peliazul- tú también tienes que entrar, en un momento Elicchi ira a dar el discurso de bienvenida._

_-Claro… iré a cuidar a los de primer año –volvió a reír y ahora era el quien palmeaba la espalda de su presidente amigo- no tardes, presidente._

_-Ya me perdí…-hablo confundido el rubio que ladeo la cabeza mientras veía entrar al peliazul al audiovisual._

_-Tranquilo Elicchi, no es necesario que le entiendas ahora- imitando la acción del peliazul, la pelimorada también palmeo la espalda del rubio y se adentró en el audiovisual._

_-Que feo que sean así… enserio que sí._

* * *

-En la ceremonia de bienvenida no dejaba de verte –la pelirroja rio amargamente al seguir viendo la que fue su escuela- siempre has tenido esa mirada encantadoramente seria. Siempre hubo algo que me hacía seguirte sin pensarlo –soltó un profundo suspiro y vio una de las ventanas del gran edificio- y pensar que fue en esa sala de música donde nos acercamos más…

* * *

_\- ¿Por qué no me sale? –pronunció la Nishikino un tanto frustrada por no lograr la melodía en el piano._

_No era para menos su frustración, se había tomado el receso entero y dos clases para terminar la canción que tenía pendiente. No es que tuviera que entregarla o algo así, el problema era que cuando tenía una idea en la cabeza tenía si o si de ir a escribirla y a plasmarla en un piano. Pero llegaba a un punto en su inspiración se acortaba y no lograba terminar, y eso era lo que más le frustraba._

_-Tonta inspiración –bufo molesta y dejo caer su cara en las teclas del piano._

_-Eso debió doler, ¿se encuentra bien? –pregunto la voz masculina muy conocida para ella._

_Su proclamado amor platónico había hecho aparición en la sala de música. Rápidamente y con la vergüenza asomándose por sus mejillas, se irguió y fingió completa seriedad y profesionalidad en el piano._

_Antes de hablar, tuvo que carraspear para liberar un poco de esa nerviosa voz que amenazaba con salir- claro que no, ¿Cómo crees? –hablo con fingida seriedad- ¿Qué haces aquí, Sonoda-san? –pregunto mientras tocaba tecla por tecla del piano. No tenía sentido lo que tocaba, más bien sonaba como una novata tocando el piano, pero fue lo primero que se le ocurrió para salir del apuro._

_-No lo sé, me dio curiosidad ese ruido tan raro en el piano –rio levemente se fue acercando a la joven sentada en el banco del piano- ¿no tienes clases? Vi a Kousaka-san y me dijo que no has entrado a dos clases enteras._

_-Si y no –la joven entro en su fase de artista melodramática- no puedo concentrarme en clases si no termino esto._

_-Entiendo –el joven con una leve sonrisa se sentó al lado de la pelirroja y vio atentamente la partitura- ¿puedo? –la Nishikino asintió y el Sonoda tomo la partitura y comenzó a leerla- ¿Natsu Owaranai de? Me gusta el nombre –el continúo leyendo bajo la atenta mirada de la pelirroja- ya entiendo que es lo que te puede estar fallando._

_\- ¿En qué me equivoque? –la joven lo vio atentamente._

_-Utilizas los tonos muy graves, eso no permite que la canción brille por así decirlo –comenzó a decir mientras sus dedos comenzaban a jugar en la zona de los tonos agudos- no digo que debe de sonar como una canción de niños, pero podría sonar así –tras decir cambio la posición de sus dedos a la zona donde los tonos eran un poco más bajos- algo así, ¿Qué te parece?_

_-A ver…-curiosa por probar, se aventuró a tocar el piano junto a su amor platónico que no parecía disgustarle en lo más mínimo ese tipo de acercamiento._

_La música fluía en el salón, el sonido del piano era lo único que se escuchaba, y no necesitaban más. Era un tiempo en el que solo existían ellos dos. Aunque para mala suerte de la pelirroja, su partitura no daba para más de cuatro minutos de música._

_-Así quedaría según mi apreciación, ¿Qué tal esta? –interrogo el peliazul al verla como la pelirroja sonreía levemente- imagino que te gusto por esa sonrisa que tienes._

_-No tienes ni idea, te lo agradezco mucho, Umi –soltó sin darse cuenta de que lo estaba llamando por su nombre._

_\- ¿Ahora nos vamos a tutear? –del mayor salió una leve risa al ver como de inmediato ella se había sonrojado- tranquila, no te pongas así._

_-L-lo lamento, no fue mi…_

_-Hey, no hay problema, Maki –hablo el con la mayor calma del mundo- no veo ningún problema en que nos empecemos a tutear, digo, eres amiga de Kotori, ¿Qué problema hay?_

_-S-si lo ves así –nerviosamente comenzó a girar el mechón de su cabello con su dedo índice- p-por mí no hay problema._

_-Que linda eres cuando te pones así –comento el con una leve risita mientras acariciaba afectivamente la cabeza de la chica._

_\- "¿Q-que cree que soy su perro o algo así?" –se dijo mentalmente mientras sus mejillas aumentaban más su tono rojizo- "Aunque no me molesta del todo…" _

_-Bueno bueno –dejo de acariciar su cabeza y le sonrió cariñosamente- ¿mañana vendremos a este lugar o quieres ir a la cafetería? –pregunto aun con su calmado semblante._

_\- ¿Disculpa? –la menor lo vio confundida._

_-Bueno, solamente pienso que no nos van a dejar comer algo en el salón de música –comento con la mayor simplicidad del mundo- ¿me acompañas? - le extendió su mano educadamente._

_\- ¿A dónde? –hablo aún más confundida la menor que tomo la mano del joven para levantarse del bando._

_-Tienes que ir a comer algo, no puedes terminar de componer con el estómago vacío –con la pelirroja de la mano, se encamino a la salida- ¿Qué quieres comer?_

_-Espera –la Nishikino se detuvo en seco y el Sonoda la vio con la cabeza ladeada- ¿Por qué haces eso? Apenas nos conocemos y…_

_-Se dice por ahí que cuando quieres algo solamente tienes que hacerlo y ya –sus palabras no hacían que confundir a la menor- sé que es extraño, pero… -un leve sonrojo comenzó a aparecer en las mejillas del mayor- solo…_

_\- ¿Solo qué? –la chica se acercó a él en busca de respuesta- ¿Qué es lo que quieres, Umi?_

_-S-solo…vaya, decirlo si es vergonzoso –desvió la mirada apenado- solo quiero… quiero ayudarte en lo que pueda. Se, sé que es difícil ser de primer año y yo solo…_

_En ese momento, la pelirroja sonrió enternecida y ahora ella era la que palmeaba la cabeza del joven. No se esperaba verlo así, las veces que lo había visto él siempre se mostraba como el superior perfecto, no titubeaba ni tampoco se sonrojaba como lo estaba haciendo en ese momento._

_-En todo caso, será mejor irnos–con la mano que aun sujetaba la del mayor, se encamino a la salida del salón._

_-Ahora yo soy el confundido…_

_-Digamos que no soy fan de hacer avergonzar a mi superior –con un coqueto guiño, se fueron del salón. Dejando al joven Sonoda completamente sonrojado mientras ella reía por su nuevo descubrimiento._

* * *

-Y desde ese día no me pude alejar de ti, nos íbamos juntos al salón de música, y cuando no podíamos ir nos íbamos a comer con Kotori y con Honoka –la mujer suspiro y con una triste sonrisa continuo en su andar.

El día estaba a punto de convertirse en noche, el cielo que antes era de un azul claro ahora se tornaba anaranjado con algunos vestigios de azul.

La Nishikino caminaba mientras veía como había cambiado Akihabara, el lugar siempre estaba en constante cambio, al igual que ella.

Nunca se había imaginado estar cuatro años lejos de ese lugar, pero las circunstancias no la habían ayudado del todo cuando apenas se graduó de la preparatoria.

Se fue el día más triste del mundo, su madre había fallecido de un paro cardiaco el mismo día de su graduación de la preparatoria, su progenitora ya tenía antecedentes de enfermedades cardiacas, pero estaban controladas, nunca se imaginó que la vida de la mujer que tanto admiro terminaría de esa manera.

El dolor que abrumaba su corazón era tan grande, que pese al apoyo que le brindaba el Sonoda, nada parecía cubrir el hueco que había dejado su fallecida madre.

No pudo ni despedirse del que en ese tiempo era su pareja, no quería una despedida dolora, así que simplemente se fue sin que nadie se diera cuenta.

Caminando por las frías calles de Akihabara varios pensamientos acosaban su mente: ¿el la perdonaría? ¿sabría explicar las razones que la obligaron a abandonar su ciudad, a sus amigos, y al que consideraba el gran amor de su vida?

Aun recordaba una noche de verano, en que se habían reunido en un restaurante local para festejar el logro de pasar los exámenes, más bien el de Honoka.

* * *

_\- ¡Y así fue como vi a los ojos del profesor Takeda, y él me vio, y entonces…! –la pelinaranja hizo una pausa dramática y alzo su puño en signo de victoria- ¡el me dio la respuesta de la primera pregunta!_

_-Honoka, la primera pregunta era tu nombre –la pelirroja negó con la cabeza y golpeo la nuca de su amiga._

_-Vamos Maki-chan, no le quites la intención –rio el peligris que veía la escena con una sonrisa- Honoka-chan se esforzó mucho por pasar sus exámenes, por eso merece que Kotori le de mucha comida._

_\- ¡Eres un amor con patas, Kotori-kun! –grito con entusiasmo la ojiazul- te juro que, si no hubiera gente presente, te daría bien duro, es más, te violaría por darme toda esa comida~_

_-H-Honoka-chan…-el ojiambar comenzó a sonrojarse por las palabras de la menor- a-ahora no joven, ahora no._

_-Honoka y Kotori, contrólense ustedes dos –hablo el peliazul que hacía aparición en la mesa sentándose al lado del peligris- lo lamento Maki, con eso que acaban de comenzar a salir, andan con la hormona alborotada –rio el recién llegado al igual que la aludida._

_-Ni que lo digas Umi, son bastante lindos cuando se ponen así, ¿verdad? –la joven Nishikino asintió varias veces y vio al peliazul con una sonrisa un tanto coqueta- ¿Por qué tan guapo el día de hoy? _

_-Tú sabes, no me cuesta nada arreglarme para salir con una linda dama como tu –el joven le guiño el ojo y le dio un sorbo a su vaso con agua- No te pregunto a ti, porque sé que siempre estar hermosa._

_-Me alagas Umi, pero no por eso conseguirás que te preste la nueva partitura que tengo –la pelirroja volvió a reír malvadamente- necesitaras más que eso._

_-Eres cruel mi bella dama, eres cruel –el joven Sonoda negó con la cabeza con una leve sonrisa- tendré que cambiar mi estrategia._

_-Kotori-kun…estos dos ya empezaron a coquetearse…-murmuro la Kousaka cerca del Minami. Su mirada variaba entre una de complicidad y otra de incomodidad._

_-Honoka-chan, ya sabes cómo son –el peligris rio nerviosamente y se levantó de la mesa- ¿Qué tal si me acompañas a fuera del restaurante? Tengo que decirte algo._

_-Claro –aunque le parecía extraño, la joven Kousaka se levantó de la mesa y acompaño a su novio ojiambar._

_Cuando la pareja se fue, tanto la Nishikino como el Sonoda respiraron aliviados y se tomaron de la mano ya sin sus amigos viéndolos._

_\- ¿Por qué seguimos ocultando lo nuestro? –inquirió el peliazul con una mueca en sus labios- no me gusta tener que fingir que no somos nada más que amigos._

_-Prometo que esta mentira terminara, te lo juro –hablo la pelirroja con una sonrisa comprensiva- si le doy la noticia a mi padre de que tengo novio, le va a dar literalmente un infarto._

_\- ¿Y cuánto tiempo tengo que esperar? –soltó un profundo suspiro._

_La joven se levantó de su asiento y se sentó al lado de su novio- Solo un poco más, por favor -tomo su mano y lo vio con una sonrisa afligida- esto también es difícil para mí..._

_-Maki, no me mires así –el joven dio un profundo suspiro- Por favor, no quiero que estés triste -beso con cariño el dorso y la vio con una sonrisa- puedo esperar, por ti haría lo que fuera._

_-Umi..._

_-A veces para aprender como volar, hay que saltar al vacío, ¿no? -hablo cariñosamente- estando contigo entiendo el rumbo que debemos llevar, esperaría años para gritar a los cuatro vientos que eres mi novia._

_-Eres un encanto Umi, te amo -la joven sin pudor alguno y conmovida por la actitud del joven, le dio un largo beso a su novio oculto._

* * *

-Aun no puedo creer que Honoka y Kotori nos atraparan después de eso -río levemente mientras subía las escaleras de un conocido apartamento- de solo pensarlo hace que me ponga nerviosa, pero a la vez feliz, al menos con ellos podíamos actuar como una pareja y no como amigos.

Había aprendido tanto en el tiempo que se había ido, no había ni un día en el que no pensara en él. Levantarse se volvía un tormento al no ver o recibir algún signo de vida de su antiguo novio, las noches las pasaba en vela pensando en lo que el estaría haciendo en esos momentos. ¿Y si ya tenía novia? ¿Qué tal si ya la había olvidado?

Con suerte había logrado hablar con Kotori que de inmediato le ofreció su ayuda a buscar al peliazul. Pero para la mala suerte de la Nishikino, él se había ido a una competencia y no volvería hasta después de tres semanas, tres largar semanas que la Nishikino ha tenido que esperar para ver al que fue su novio.

Pero ahora era el momento de la verdad, hoy hablaría con él. Como siempre, las luces de aquel departamento se encontraban prendidas, y antes de que ella se armara de valor para abrir la puerta, aquel objeto de madera ya estaba siendo abierta, dejando ver a un joven peliazul esbozando una sonrisa.

Maki se le quedó viendo atónita, no podía creer lo que veía. Y no era que su antes novio hubiera abierto la puerta, si no que él estaba sonriendo, no había ni un atisbo de molestia o de confusión o de ambas.

El joven la veía con una sonrisa compresiva. El vestía una pantalonera azul marino y una camiseta interior blanca. La tenía hechizada, esa sonrisa combinada con ese atuendo que dejaba ver su musculatura y ese cabello desarreglado. Solo Dios y ella sabían lo que estaba pensando, y las posibilidades de estar en otra situación.

La pelirroja tuvo que sacudir la cabeza varias veces para salir del trance en que la tenía el joven hombre- Umi, yo...-en un intento de sentirse calmada, tomó la mano del joven que en ningún momento la rechazó.

El Sonoda, con una leve risa acarició la mano de su acompañante- ¿porque tardaste tanto, Maki? -dijo suavemente.

Sus ojos amatistas se inundaron de lágrimas -Umi - con la voz entrecortada lo abrazo con fuerza.

No era posible de creer, esperaba que le gritara, que le reclamara por qué lo abandonó, así como lo había hecho Honoka el día que regreso.

-Ven, entremos -con su cálida voz y sin soltar a la chica, se adentraron al departamento cerrando tras de sí la puerta.

-Umi, Umi, Umi -repetía su nombre sin creerse aun lo que estaba viviendo. Lloraba en el pecho del joven, tanto que apenas se lograba mover. Lo bueno fue que el Sonoda era lo suficientemente fuerte como para llevarla hasta el sofá.

Con delicadeza, el mayor la alejó un poco y con afectó limpio las lágrimas que corrían por las mejillas de la joven- ¿quieres algo de tomar? -ella asintió- iré por algo de café, siéntate, ya vuelvo -con una amable sonrisa se fue a la cocina.

Mientras él se iba, la menor se quedó viendo con detenimiento el departamento del Sonoda. No había cambiado nada en todo ese tiempo, los mismos muebles marrones, el sofá a perlado en el que estaba sentada, las pareces eran del mismo color amarillo claro. Todo era tal y como lo recordaba.

-No hay ningún cambio...-murmuró tras seguir viendo el lugar.

-Lamento eso, no he estado mucho tiempo aquí, con la universidad y con las competencias no me da mucho tiempo para arreglar el lugar -comento el dueño del apartamento que recién hacia aparición y mientras dejaba unas tazas de café en la mesa enfrente del sofá, se enfocó en ver a la menor- Maki, ¿aun te gusta el café negro con una cucharada de azúcar?

-S-si -tartamudeo al momento de contestar. Se sentía confundida, tenía todos los sentimientos revueltos.

-Me alegra -el joven soltó una leve risa al ver la actitud de la menor- con permiso -se sentó al lado de la joven y le extendió una taza de café- provecho.

-Gracias -la tomó cohibida y le dio un sorbo- esta...esta bueno.

-Que bien -el soltó un suspiro y vio con una leve sonrisa a la joven- ¿Que tal tu vida? ¿Qué has hecho?

-P-pues la universidad, tú sabes –contesto y volvió a tomar de su café. En esos microsegundos buscaba algún atisbo de molestia o enojo acumulado con el tiempo. Pero simplemente no encontraba nada más que paz en el joven.

-Medicina, ¿verdad? –ante la pregunta del peliazul la joven asintió- me alegro de que siguieras con algo que te gusta, aunque espero que no te alejaras del piano, aun me debes unas partituras –con la mayor tranquilidad del mundo, el joven tomo un sorbo de su taza de café.

\- "_¿Por qué me trata así? No lo entiendo"-_se dijo mentalmente mientras veía detenidamente a su expareja.

El tiempo no había pasado en vano, él se veía mucho más maduro de lo que recordaba, sus facciones se habían endurecido, se veía más apuesto de lo que recordaba. Pero había un factor que prevalecía en esa sería mirada, esos ojos seguían teniendo ese brillo especial de un joven ilusionado con la vida. Eran los mismos ojos con los que ella había caído rendida a sus pies.

\- ¿C-como han estado las cosas por aquí? –indago con cierta vergüenza que intentaba disimular tomando café.

-Pues Honoka y Kotori siguen juntos, como ya te comenté entre la universidad y las competencias no he podido estar mucho en mi departamento –pensando se colocó el dedo índice contra su barbilla- no ha habido nada nuevo.

\- ¿H-has salido con alguien? –pronuncio la joven con cierto atisbo de dolor en su voz. Si la contestación era afirmativa, se iría se ese apartamento con el corazón roto.

\- ¿Qué si he salido con alguien más? –arqueo la ceja y después negó con la cabeza- claro que no, ¿sabes la razón de eso?

\- ¿Cuál es? –pregunto asustada de la contestación.

-Porque ninguna es como tu –el joven le guiño el ojo encantadoramente como lo solía hacer cuando eran jóvenes. A lo cual la pelirroja de inmediato se sonrojo-oye ¿Quieres unas galletas? Compre unas muy buenas de Kansai. Deja que te las traiga.

Antes de que el joven se levantara, ella lo había tomado de un extremo de su camisa y tiro de ella suavemente.

Era ahora o nunca, debía desahogar todo lo que había guardado en su pecho.

Maki dejo el café en la mesa y agacho la cabeza aun sujetando ese pedazo de prenda-L-lo lamento -soltó angustiada- s-sé que debes odiarme, no es para menos, me fui sin decirte nada. Te abandone, y de seguro solo estas siendo amable conmigo y...

-Maki -la voz ronca Umi hizo que ella lo mirara asustada. Él se había sentado de nueva cuenta en el sofá- no seas tonta -soltó una leve risa y le dio un leve golpe en la cabeza- no te odio, jamás lo haría.

\- ¿Que?

-Que no te odio, sorda -el continuaba riendo.

-Umi, no entiendo -el aludido paro de reír y ella lo miraba ingenua- deberías odiarme, es más, no debiste abrirme la puerta.

\- ¿Querías que te dejara afuera? –Umi alzo la ceja un poco divertido por la situación- ¿será que quieres quedar como un cubo de hielo?

-No, claro que no -negó varias veces con la cabeza- es que, no entiendo porque eres así de comprensivo, deberías enojarte conmigo, hablar mal de mí, tu...tu...

Las palabras de la pelirroja fueron cortadas por un cálido abrazo proveniente del peliazul.

\- ¿Que si te debiese odiar? -su voz ya no era cálida, ahora era una cargada de dolor y sufrimiento- claro que lo hice, las primeras semanas estaba dolido, no sabía que hacer de mi vida sin ti -río amargamente y negó con la cabeza- pero, al fin de cuentas no era odio, era impotencia de no poder ayudarte cuando me necesitabas. Estaba molesto contigo, pero después de un tiempo entendí que necesitabas un momento a solas, aunque ese momento duro cuatro años -continúo riendo- sonara mal, pero... Nunca te perdí de vista.

\- ¿como? -la joven intentaba verlo, pero los fuertes brazos del peliazul se lo impedían.

-Pregunte e investigue donde podrías estar. Estabas en Londres estudiando, de hecho, una vez fui y te vi. Estabas sentada debajo de un gran árbol leyendo un libro -suspiro profundamente y río amargamente- pensé en saludarte, pero te veías tan tranquila como hace tiempo que no te veía así. No quise interrumpirte y me regresé a Japón. Ese tiempo que te fuiste, era lo que necesitabas, me aterraba la idea de aparecer y que de nuevo te pusieras mal...

Había una lección importante que le había enseñado la señora Nishikino a su primogénita, no podía permitir ser poco sincera con alguien que la amaba con esa intensidad. Su madre ya conocía de su relación con Umi, y esa fue la lección que le dio días antes de morir. Ahora era su momento de ser sincera.

La pelirroja de alejo de los brazos del joven y acaricio su mejilla con afectó-En todo este tiempo, pensando en que iba a estar mejor sin, en ser una carga para ti, en mi idiotez creí que lo mejor sería alejarme -de nueva cuenta, sus ojos comenzaban a llenarse de lágrimas- pero tú siempre estabas ahí, cuando regresaba de mis clases, tú eras a la primera persona la que quería decirle como me fue en el día. Mis pensamientos siempre fueron para ti. Quería volver, pero...-trago saliva y lo desvío la mirada- tenía miedo de lo que pensarías de mí. Nunca deje de buscar una manera en la que me perdonarás, pero estando aquí contigo, todo se ha vuelto claro. Quiero confesarte que...

\- ¿Que te casaste y tienes un hijo? -el joven arqueo la ceja bromeando. Claro que recibió un golpe en el hombro, pero al menos su amada se encontraba más tranquila.

-Claro que no, tonto -la joven río levemente y le sonrió con una confianza renovada- confieso que estando lejos aprendí, que quiero estar a tu lado.

Con cuidado, Umi la acerco a él para depositarle un tierno beso en los labios.

Poco a poco la fue recostando en el sofá, cada roce los tentaba a continuar. Se necesitaban tanto espiritual como físicamente.

Esa noche, dos viejos amantes se reencontraron, después de cuatro años separados por fin estaban juntos.

¿Qué les depararía el futuro? Nadie lo sabe, lo uno cierto es que la espera no sería tan larga como la última vez.

Al final de cuentas estando cerca o no, siempre de tendrán el uno al otro.

* * *

_**¡Hola! Lamento si me desaparecí y ayer no subí el one-shot… si les soy sincera, la semana pasada estuvo muy pesada para mí. Entre ir aun asilo en la mañana y luego ir al hospital toda la tarde para llegar en la noche a mi casita y acostarme en la camita como niña cansada… fue horrible. Pero solo es la primera semana, ya me adapté, así que no habrá problema de aquí en el futuro, lo prometo n_n. Con respecto a ayer, estaba escribiendo un one-shot y ya no alcance a subirlo, se me complico un poco por la conexión a internet de mi casa… Pero como disculpa, el sábado y el domingo tendrás los one-shot correspondientes a los dos jueves pasados, ¿Qué les parece? ¿me perdonan?**_

_**Con esto en teoría resuelto, ¿Cómo les va festejando a nuestra tsundere favorita? La canción con la que me base es la de "Confieso" de OV7. Recuerdo que la escuche hace mucho tiempo, cuando era bella e inocente… siempre me ha gustado y cuando la volví a escuchar, supe que coincidiría perfectamente un UmiMaki.**_

_**Sin más que decir: dudas, críticas o alguna cosa por favor no duden en comentarlo. Sus reviews alimentan la creatividad de cualquier escritor, así que regalen, aunque sea un review a cada historia que lean en sus hermosas vidas.**_

_**Nos vemos en la siguiente actualización~ n_n**_


End file.
